


Shackled

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, Sub Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Just some fun sexy-time with sub Vegeta.Sequel to Intruder.





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreatRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatRage/gifts), [theAsh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/gifts), [ScarletRaven1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/gifts), [nofcksgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofcksgiven/gifts), [AstralDragonSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralDragonSpirit/gifts).



> So, after writing Intruder for TPTH April mature BVDN, I got a few requests for a sequel with a submissive Geets! 
> 
> I am more than happy to oblige.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Dammit, woman, how many times do I have to say, ‘yes?’” Vegeta groaned. “You invented the damn cuffs for this, didn’t you?”

 

“I told you I already created the technology for something else,” Bulma said.

 

“And you’re sure they’ll work?” he asked.

 

“Of course, they’ll work,” she replied, “They passed all the tests, didn’t they? Now, take off your clothes and lie down.”

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted before stripping. 

 

After having played more dominant roles in their sexplay, the Saiyan had made the occasional request to be the submissive for once. Given that he had superhuman strength, Bulma knew she needed more than traditional restraints to keep him down if she was going to have her way with him. As she considered her options, she found that one of her more tactical inventions would work well to ensure her husband be restrained.

 

She handed him a pair of cuffs which he snapped onto his wrists before lying down. Afterward, she moved to the foot of the bed and clamped two more cuffs onto his nakles. The cuffs were designed to absorb his power, effectively weakening him. But she wasn’t done yet.

 

Bulma moved to one side of the bed, pulled a strap out from under the mattress and clipped it to the cuff on his wrist. She moved to each corner of the bed repeating the process until all four limbs were tethered. 

 

“Comfortable?” she asked, hands on her hips.

 

“I’m fine,” he huffed. “Now, let’s get on with it!”

 

Her eyes went wide. “My, my, aren’t we impatient. I still have to get ready,” she said as she was still fully clothed.

 

“Woman, I don’t give a damn what you wear!” he bellowed. “And I certainly don’t want to lie here doing nothing while you change.”

 

“Well, first, let’s see how well restrained you are,” Bulma suggested. Vegeta nodded once and yanked at his shackles. Aside from pulling each corner of the mattress up slightly, he was unable to free himself.

 

“There,” Vegeta huffed. “Satisfied?”

 

“You’re  _ sure _ you can’t break free?”

 

“Dammit, woman, you’re the one who convinced me these things would work,” he snapped. “Now, go get ready before I change my mind!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Bulma said before heading for the master bathroom. “Keep your shirt on… uh… scratch that. Be right back.”

 

As the bathroom door clicked shut, Vegeta chuckled as he laid there, naked and shackled and wondering what shenanigans his wife had in store for him. Normally, being weak and restrained would’ve made him feel threatened and trapped. Since this was his idea, however, he understood it was the only way to keep him submissive and unable to counter whatever it was she planned to do to him.

 

Bulma had mentioned on more than one occasion how anticipating what he would do as she waited for him to prepare would make her excited and add to the experience. As he stared at the ceiling, images of Bulma doing unspeakable things to him running through his mind, he was inclined to believe it. Sort of.

 

Vegeta was so lost in his depraved fantasies he didn’t even hear his wife exit the bathroom. His attention was brought back to the present when she switched the lights to ambient and piped sexy jazz music through their sound system.

 

Bulma was wearing a sexy black teddy with matching kimono. His heart quickened as she sauntered to the foot of the bed, close enough to give him a good view. She swayed her hips tantalizingly as her hands glided up over her breasts and back down again until they reached her thighs.

 

“Like what you see?” she purred. Vegeta growled low in his throat, his expression answering as heat radiated through his skin.

 

Slowly, Bulma climbed onto the bed, her knees settling between his thighs as she ran her hands up and down his legs. Vegeta swallowed as she slowly and teasingly slid her kimono off her shoulders. He stared with labored breath as the garment slid down her arms centimeter by centimeter. Impatient, Vegeta tried to reach for it so he could tear it off her, but his restraints prevented him. 

 

Bulma giggled at his failed attempt as she removed one sleeve, then the other before tossing it aside. Her eyes hungrily roved his body, landing on his own before wandering back down until they reached the evidence of his arousal. Her nimble fingers encircled it and stroked, slowly, her hand smearing it with precum. She licked her lips as her mouth began its descent. Vegeta anticipated the feel of his manhood in that hot, sweet mouth, only for her to tease the head with the tip of her tongue. He thrusted his hips at her face hoping she’d get the message, but she jerked her head back, holding firmly onto his manhood without stroking.

 

“Eh-eh,” she admonished, wagging a finger at him. “Patience, my dear. It will be worth it, I promise.”

 

_ It better damned well be, _ he thought as she resumed stroking him. 

 

Vegeta gasped as her tongue caressed his sacks, the tip teasing in between them before slowly, slowly running up his shaft before stopping at the frenulum, flicking it. He gasped at the sensation before her lips curled over the head, only to release it with a pop. She repeated the action before sitting upright on her knees again, smiling wickedly.

 

He thrusted at her, wanting,  _ needing _ more. His vulgar wife chuckled as she blew a kiss at him. 

 

Vegeta had anticipated she would torture him with devices that would cause physical pain: Spanking, whipping, scratching, biting and the like. He could take it all like a champ and derive pleasure from it. The cruelest way of torturing him, however, was not with pain, but with teasing and denial and Bulma knew it. She was testing his patience, giving only a little and making his body scream for more. At this rate, she was going to drive him mad.

 

She resumed stroking his hardened length before her mouth descended on it again, this time taking it further in. Her head bobbed at a steady rhythm as her free hand caressed his balls. Her mouth was warm and wet and felt so good.  _ Too _ good. She hummed as she worked him, his tip hitting the back of her throat.

 

“B-Bulma,” he rasped, “Bulma, I’m g-gonna cum. Please, st-stop.”

 

“Mm-mm,” she replied, increasing her pace until he was completely unraveled, releasing into her mouth and spilling down her chin.

 

She propped herself up on her knees again, dramatically wiping her mouth with her arm before reaching down between her thighs. “Want some of this?” she husked.

 

“I wanna taste you,” he ground out, smelling her arousal and wanting to dive between those luscious thighs.

 

“Come and get it,” she dared. Vegeta struggled once again with the restraints but, of course, it was useless.

 

“Quit mocking me and sit on my face, woman!” he demanded as she laughed at him. “And lose that damn piece of cloth while you’re at it.”

 

Bulma lapdanced with a wicked smile as she slowly draped a strap off one shoulder, then the other, taking her time. Vegeta was accustomed to being able to rip off any garment that got in the way when he wanted to ravage her. Now, he didn’t have that luxury and was forced to wait for her to remove it herself, no matter how long it took.

 

The teddy slid down her torso and hung from her hips as she cupped her now exposed breasts. Vegeta fought with the restraints again, his heart racing as he ached to bury his face into her inviting bosoms. “Gimme those tits, woman!” he roared.

 

“Oh?” she said as she fiddled with her hardened nipples. “I thought you wanted me to sit on your face.”

 

“Whatever,” he snapped. “Just lose that thing and get over here!”

 

Bulma chuckled. “As you wish.” She proceeded to push the teddy down off her hips before sitting to remove it completely and cast it aside.

 

She propped up on her hands and knees, blue eyes to black as she crawled up over him. His breath hitched as her breasts grazed his torso until her face was over his. “Kiss me, woman,” he hissed, and she obeyed, her mouth descending on his, kissing him deeply as her tongue glided along his teeth. He tasted his own release in her mouth and proceeded to probe it when she withdrew, licking her lips.

 

“Admit it,” she purred. “You’re enjoying this.” Hearing his own taunting words from a few nights ago on her lips made him smirk.

 

“You’re driving me insane, woman,” he said, unable to catch his breath.

 

“Oh,” she said as she ran her fingers through his thick, black hair, “I’m just getting started.” She scooted forward until she had a knee on each side of his head and reached between her own thighs, showing him her glistening folds. “See how wet I am for you?” The scent of her arousal and the sight of her stroking her apex made him lightheaded. His mouth watered as he anticipated what she would do next. 

 

She slowly descended close to his face, but as he lifted his head to meet her, she withdrew. “Bulma, please, let me taste you,” he begged, yanking the shackles again. “Please!” 

 

Hands placed firmly on the headboard, Bulma made her descent once again, allowing contact. Vegeta reveled in her sweet taste and heady aroma as his tongue glided along her delicate folds. 

 

“Oh, yes,” she sighed as she adjusted, allowing him to hit all the right places. “Yes, my prince,” she cried. She threw her head back as he pleasured her, writhing above him, calling out his name as she rode her wave before collapsing onto his chest.        

 

She gazed hungrily at him, moving her hips up and down his torso, smearing him with her essence. She looked so ferrell, so untamed he swore his heart would leap out of his chest. His restraints were the only thing keeping him from taking her right there and then, only being able to devour her with his eyes. He’d never felt so helpless, so hungry, so lost and yet not wanting anything else at the moment. Never had he derived such pleasure from so much suffering. The paradox was welcoming. 

 

“Mount me, woman,” he rasped. He needed her. Now. Needed to feel her envelope him before he lost his mind. His skin was slick with sweat. His blood burned. He wanted so bad for her to bring him to completion.

 

Bulma inched her way back until she was seated on his manhood, sliding up and down the shaft until he struggled with the shackles again. “Please,” he bellowed.  _ “Please!” _ His body was screaming, aching for her. He kept begging, pleading with her to the point of tears. “Bulma,  _ pleeeaaasss!” _

 

Slowly, she took him in, inch by delicious inch until he was up to the hilt, then stopped. “Work me, baby,” she husked as she supported herself on her knees.

 

Bulma gasped as Vegeta slammed his hips into her. She ran her hands over her torso, caressing her breasts as she rode him. All the pent up desire within him coiled and unwound as they met each others thrusts.

 

Just as they were about at their peak, Bulma reached for the cuffs on his wrists and unfastened them, freeing him. As he grabbed onto her waist for better leverage, she reached back and unfastened the cuffs around his ankles. Once the shackles were off, Vegeta flipped his wife onto her back and continued with hard, merciless thrusts until he had her completely undone before he, too, reached his climax. 

 

They laid side by side, completely spent.

 

“We weren’t done yet,” Vegeta said once he was able to catch his breath.

 

“What?” Bulma asked, bewildered.

 

“When you unshackled me,” he explained. “We hadn’t finished yet.”

 

“I thought you suffered enough,” Bulma said.

 

“If that were the case, I would’ve used the safe word.”

 

“I could sever all four of your limbs and you still wouldn’t use it,” she told him. “Your pride won’t let you and you know it.”

 

“Yeah, well, wait ‘till we’re done next time,” he said.

 

Bulma perked up at that. “So, you’re saying you want to do it again.”

 

Vegeta gathered her in his arms, kissing her tenderly before he replied. “I’m always up for a challenge.”

 

“Would you like me to do anything different?” she asked. “Besides keeping you strapped down until we’re done.”

 

“Well,” he said after a moment, “you could hit me.”

 

“No,” she answered firmly. “We already agreed, no hitting other than spanking. That goes for me, too.”

 

“Fine,” he huffed. “Just don’t be too soft on me next time.”

 

“I was driving you crazy and you know it,” she giggled. “I’m surprised you didn’t break the straps as much as you struggled.”

 

“Naw, that was nothing.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I can take worse and you know it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“I know,” she said, looking him in the eye. “We’ll think of something,” she assured with a wink before nestling into the crook of his neck and drifting off to sleep.

 

Next time.  


End file.
